Can You Keep A Secret
by energeticdancing
Summary: Lily has a huge secret that she can't tell anyone. What happens when someone finds out? (Also, Voldemort has a secret of his own.) Then there is James who...
1. Good Morning Sunshine

Hey all!! This is the very first chapter of my story. I'm so excited! I know my stories aren't exactly amazing, but I really hope you all will read it and review it. If you've read this story before, then you might notice it's different from the first time you read it. I really didn't like the story at all, so I decided to redo it all. I promise that this time my writing will be 100 times better than it was previously. I hope you all like it, and please don't write ant terribly mean reviews. I don't really take criticism extremely well sniff.  
  
Disclaimer: Lucky me! I own...absolutely nothing in this story unless you don't recognize it. There will be some new characters added on later, and the plots all mine, but other than that, I own jack. It all belongs to the talented J.K. Rowling.  
  
Good Morning Sunshine:  
  
Lily Evans woke up early to the bright light streaming out of her mansion window on September 1. Today was her first day of her forth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily's red hair was curled into tight ringlets down her back. They reached her mid-back but nobody knew it because she always kept her hair in a very loose messy bun at the base of her neck. Her sparkling green eyes were hidden by horrid granny glasses. Then there was the fact that she was definitely the fattest girl in her whole year, and possibly the whole school. Lily was the most disgusting loser in Hogwarts, but Lily had changed.  
  
This year, Lily looked much different than she had before. She had worked harder than anyone before her to lose all of the fat on her. She was 5'8" and only weighed about 130 pounds (A/N: Hey, that's pretty skinny. I'm 5' 7" inches, weigh 130, and my doctor's have asked me if I was anorexic before. I wasn't, and neither is Lily. She just worked hard.). She bought clear contacts so her eyes could still sparkle without having to be covered by the horrid glasses. She also now let her hair flow gracefully down her back.  
  
Lily had only one reason for changing, and that same reason made her wish she didn't change. When she was a loser she didn't have to worry about anyone finding out her deepest and darkest secret, now that she was beautiful, and she knew it, she might ending up having friends, and people finding out her secret. Not a sole knew her secret, and hoped to keep it that way for their own safety (A/N: Well, actually her family and Dumbledore knew, but they weren't in danger because her family were all muggles and would have no effect on the wizarding community, also Dumbledore was Dumbledore.). She was wanted by Voldemort. She knew he wanted her to be brought back to him alive where he could torture her. About 4 years ago, Voldemort sent his most loyal deatheater to kill her. In an effort to protect Lily her father, Richard, stepped in front of the deatheater. The deatheater immediately killed him. The then went after Lily. He shouted a killing spell at her, but it rebounded and hit the deatheater. He, not being as powerful as Voldemort, was killed instantly. Lily was left with a tiny scar on the right side of her chest (A/N: sound familiar.). Now Voldemort wanted revenge for his most trusted deatheater. Not only did he want to kill her, but all of those who knew. Voldemort didn't want anyone to tell the Ministry of magic before he was able to get her. If you knew, you died.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Twenty minutes after Miss Evans, Mr. James Potter woke up from a deep sleep from his room in his mansion. James has messy, black hair. His hair was the kind that could never stay in place, even with a whole bottle of hair gel, but that just added to his appearance. He had stunning chocolate brown eyes that every girl at school could just melt in. He wore small round glasses, but they didn't make him look like a geek at all. He was the seeker on the best Gryffindor quidditch team Hogwarts ever had. He also had an amazing body. He was every girl's dream guy. James Potter was the hottest guy in Hogwarts.  
  
Right after him, was his very best friend, Sirius Black. Sirius had dark, almost black, hair that almost reached his shoulders. His brown eyes also sparkled like James'. He was a chaser on the same quidditch team. He was the school's biggest joker and the school's biggest player (A/N: In this category, James was second.). The two boys' other best friend was Remus Lupin. He was also very hot with sandy, blonde hair, and deep, blue eyes. He was also very strong, but not on the quidditch team. He was tired constantly, and he disappeared once a month. This was because he was a werewolf. Only his three dorm mates knew this, for the past year they have been trying to become animagus so they could join him during his painful transformation. Then there was Peter. He wasn't hot or athletic like the rest of the Gryffindors. He was short and fat. His brown hair covered his eyes, and always seemed to stick together. He was also good friends with the rest of his dorm mates, though nobody was quite sure why. The four boys called themselves the marauders. They were players, jokers, and the hottest guys in school. Except for Peter, that is.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
For the first time ever, Lily took time to get ready for her first day. She wanted to be able to make a great impression with her new looks. She took a nice, long shower using rose scented shampoo, conditioner, and soap. After that she decided to get dressed. She wore an emerald green double spaghetti strap shirt that criss-crossed down her back until it reached the rest of her shirt right under her shoulder blades. She also wore black, silk pants that flared out slightly at the bottoms. She also wore black, two-inch sandals to try and help pull the outfit together. On top of that, she wore a tiny lily on her neck, attached to a petite gold chain. The necklace was so special to her, her cost so much. It was her latest birthday present from her dad before he died. She tied her hair up into an elegant twist, leaving a few curled tendrils falling down her face. Next she did her make-up. She wore a light pink lip-gloss, light green eye shadow, and a slight bit of darker green eyeliner. Finally she put on her new Gryffindor robes, which she left unbuttoned, to show off her new body. She looked amazing.  
  
Walking down the stairs she saw her mom, Mara, cooking and sister, Petunia, sitting grouchily at the kitchen table. "Good morning sunshine," said her mom, "Are you excited for your first day back?"  
  
"Hey you freaky bitch." sneered Petunia.  
  
"Petunia! Don't be so mean to your sister, you are not going to see her for 3 months!" screamed Mara.  
  
"No really, its okay Mom." smiled Lily, "Hey Mom, hey Petty. I'm so excited for starting school this year. I wonder if anyone will be able to recognize me this year. I really hope they don't. It'd be so cool to see their faces once they realize who I am. I just don't know what I would say if anyone asked me why I changed. I probably just say that my doctor told me to or something. I really don't know what I would say. Petty, I really wish that you could come to my school; I know that you would absolutely love. Even though you would get made fun of more than I did last year. I'm sure you wouldn't care."  
  
"Lily, that nice rule applies to you too."  
  
"Sorry Mom."  
  
"It's okay, but you have to slow down when you talk. Come, sit down and eat some strawberries and waffles with us." Lily sat down and ate with her mom and sister. Then she asked if they could go to King's Cross Station, but not before commenting on how good the strawberries and waffles were. Petunia of course, had to come for the ride. She didn't want to miss saying good-bye to her "favorite sister".  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
James woke up and then took a shower. He hurried to change into loose black pants, a loose black shirt, and his Gryffindor robes. He ate a quick breakfast with his parents before hurrying to meet up with his three best friends at King's Cross. He just barely made it on time. His friends were waiting for him just outside.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
So what do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? I think it's better than my first one at least. Please review if you like it. Thanks a ton.  
  
Sophia 


	2. Welcome Back

Okay, so I only got four reviews for my first chapter, but I was right. Last time I wrote this, I only got two reviews for my first chapter. Four is better than two. So I would like to thank those four reviewers:  
  
Chocolateer  
  
SatanBarbie  
  
Blinklee  
  
Serenity  
  
Your reviews meant so much to me, thank you. Now I would like to get on with my story. A/N: Italics means thoughts.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything that you recognize. Unfortunately, I don't.  
  
Welcome Back:  
  
Lily gracefully walked through the wall between platforms 9 and 10 to reach platform 9¾ on the other side. She didn't show that she noticed everyone looking at her and whispering. She giggled to herself as she guessed what they were thinking. Look at all of them, they are probably asking themselves stuff like 'Who is that new girl? I don't remember the staff ever letting new kids come, especially not in their 4th or 5th year. That's really weird.' Lily just kept walking and smiling.  
  
Lily opened the door of the first compartment she reached, hoping it was empty. It wasn't. Inside was just one person, Arabella Figg. Oh well, better than some annoying 2nd year. "Hello Arabella, how are you? Do you mind if I sit with you. I don't really want to be walking around for ten minutes to find another one."  
  
Arabella had stick straight, brown hair that reached to her lower back. Her blue eyes sparkled many different shades. She was about 5'5", very thin, and very pretty. Her looks were not very noticeable, but her personality was. Arabella stared at Lily with her mouth noticeably opened. Who was this girl? How did she know who I was? "I'm fine, thanks for asking," she said as soon as she snapped out of her trance. "Of course you can sit here, but if you don't mind me asking, how do you know who I am?"  
  
Lily smiled, "You don't recognize me, do you?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry, I don't. Could you please tell me who you are?"  
  
"I'm Li..." She was unable to finish her answer, because just at that moment, the apartment door swung open.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" James said as soon as he found his three best friends.  
  
"Nothing at all," they said almost on cue. James noticed they were all staring at something. Sirius was even drooling. James turned and tried to follow their eyes. She had fiery red hair, milky skin, and dazzling green eyes. He felt as if those eyes could pierce a hole right through him.  
  
We have to meet her was the first thought that popped into James head. They quickly saw what compartment she went into and followed her. As soon as they opened the compartment they realized they had interrupted her from saying something.  
  
"Hi," said Remus, being the first able to catch his breath after they had seen her so close. "My name is Remus Lupin and these are my three best friends; James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew," pointing to each of his friends in turn.  
  
Lily giggled again before saying, "I know who you are, but is always fun to be introduced to someone you already know."  
  
"You know us, but how?" Remus was still the only one who was bale to talk.  
  
"You guys can't recognize me either, can you?" The boys finally noticed there was someone else in the compartment with them. "This is actually going to be my 4th year at Hogwarts."  
  
"Really? You are in our year, and I don't remember you," James was the next to be able to regain his voice.  
  
"You can't? Well not only am I in your year, but I'm in Gryffindor with you too."  
  
"Wait, what? Okay, let's think about who was in our year in the previous years," now Sirius was able to talk.  
  
"Oh wow Sirius; you learned a new word, previous. I'm so proud," said Peter, the only one laughing at his own lame joke.  
  
"Okay, okay, stop," said James. "In our year there is Arabella, but it's not her because she's sitting right in front of us. Erin Williams, but she had a million freckles so it's not her. Lily Evans, but she was fat, ugly, and had glasses, so it couldn't be her. Then there's Maegan Jacobs, and it's not her because she's your girlfriend, Remus, and we just saw her like three weeks ago. So who could it be?"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait," said Arabella. "Lily?"  
  
Lily smiled showing all of her shiny white teeth. "At least somebody was able to recognize who I was. Good job!"  
  
"No way," all the boys stared, just as they had when they first saw her.  
  
"Oh and James," she looked over at him smiling innocently. "Thank you so much for saying that I was fat and ugly. It really made my day."  
  
"I'm so sorry, I wouldn't have said it if I knew it was you," he looked sincere.  
  
"So what, if it was anyone else than you would have just been talking shit about me? So I'm sorry but I really don't care, it hurt." The six friends spent the rest of the time talking about Lily's change, Diagon Alley, school, Hogsmeade, the rising of Voldemort (Lily tried not to include herself in this conversation too much), and in the boys case; pranks. Somewhere in this conversation it was also noted that Remus had broken up with Maegan about a week ago. The rest of the marauders wondered why he hadn't before. Remus was just happy he broke up with Maegan before he saw the new Lily for the first time (A/N: Hint, hint.).  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Firs' years, this way," Lily heard the familiar voice the instant she got of the train. "Hello Lily, Arabella, Marauders. How are you all doing today?"  
  
"Hello Hagrid, we're great, how are you?" they all answered in unison laughing at a joke Sirius just told.  
  
"I'm great, thanks; see you at the welcoming feast!"  
  
"Bye!" they all shouted as they started to get into the horseless carriages. Lily would not dare to mention that she has seen something leading the carriages since second year. She wasn't quite sure if her new friends would think she was crazy (A/N: Her dad died when she came home for Christmas break, so when she came to school her first year, the carriages still seemed horseless).  
  
As they started to walk to the front door the group heard another familiar voice. "Hey babe. What's your name?" Lily recognized the voice of Lucius Malfoy, but assumed he wasn't talking to her. "Hey sugar I was talking to you!" he grabbed her shoulder and spun Lily around to face him. Unlike everyone else she had seen so far, he was able to recognize her right away. "It can't be. The whale that was called Lily Evans has gone on a crash diet." Upon hearing this every boy who was staring at her (which was all of them) whispered among themselves along with the girls who stared at her with envy. "I knew no one could last as they did looking at you, without trying to become normal. Or maybe she has a crush on someone and is just trying to impress him. Hopefully it isn't me."  
  
Just then Remus decided to get involved. "She didn't lose all that weight to fit in or impress anyone. She definitely doesn't want to impress you, I mean be realistic Malfoy, who would want to impress you. Plain and simple, it's you."  
  
"Then why would she change?" sneered Malfoy.  
  
"Does it really matter? She's changed and you're still an asshole, so life is good. Now it should be your turn to change, maybe to a different school, so life could be perfect." Malfoy just sneered again and walked away with his two best friends, Zachary Crabbe and Benjamin Goyle who were actually more like cronies, close behind him. "Glad that's over with, but you never really did tell you why you changed."  
  
"I'll tell you when the time is right," she said simply as they walked into the great hall. Unfortunately, the right time is never. I don't want any of my new friends to get hurt.  
  
As soon as the six friends sat down at the Gryffindor table, Professor McGonagall came to the table asking for James and Lily to follow her to the headmaster's office. When they finally reached the office, they noticed six other students from their year were already there. From Slytherin, there was Malfoy, and a nasty, bitch named Audrey Parkinson (A/N: She had Pansy before she got married for the first time. (Does that tell you something about her family?) Then when she was married, she had her daughter keep her last name.) Representing Hufflepuff was Amos Diggory and Jana Banks. Finally, from Ravenclaw there was Charles Chang and Samantha Cunningham.  
  
Once Lily and James sat down, Dumbledore finally started to speak. "I know you are all wondering why I called you down her. Right now all I can say is, you're not in trouble, and to come back here after the feast, the password is 'Fizzing Wheebies'. Now, I must go down to the feast because the sorting ceremony has just about ended, and I need to make a statement." He than strutted out of the room, making everyone laugh except for two.  
  
Lily and James arrived at the great hall with just enough time to see Joshua Zhan be sorted into Ravenclaw. As they sat down, their other four friends blurted out question after question to see what Dumbledore wanted with the two. When they had finally stopped talking, Lily and James just said that they don't know anything yet and they have to go back after the meal. The friends ate their food calmly without any mishaps. Lily and James stood up after they finished eating, but were stopped from leaving. "Tell us everything when you get back," Sirius said blocking their path. He wouldn't let them pass until they promised to do so.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Back up in Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore told the students what he was planning on doing. "As you all know, a rivalry has been going on in this school since it was created by its founders. Our goal is for you eight to break this feud, or at least try to soften it a bit. We devised a plan so you will be with each other at least every morning and evening (that is, unless you sneak out). You do not have a choice on this matter, but I need you to sign this piece of paper anyway." He passed around the paper, and the students all signed it, still silent. "Now that you have all signed, I will tell you about this program. But first, I will tell you why we picked 4th years as soon as your heads of house walk in." As if on cue, Minerva McGonagall from Gryffindor, Sydney Sprout from Hufflepuff, Ramona Rochester from Ravenclaw, and Gregory Grate from Slytherin.  
  
Once the teachers were settled, Dumbledore started again. "We have chosen fourth years because they are right in the middle. They have had three years of school so far, and they have three more. After we chose the year, your heads nominated who they thought best suited for this position. Now to tell you why you are really here." All the students snapped to attention, the faces showing signs of horror and intrigue.  
  
"The eight of you will be sharing a dorm for second and third terms. The girls will have the dorm on the right; the boys will have the dorm on the left. Although your friends will be allowed to visit you whenever you want, you will not be allowed inside of your main houses. There are some exceptions, though. You will be allowed in your own dorms during such things as holidays and balls. You will also be given a reward for doing this program. During these terms, you will each be given your own private bathroom, and only have to do homework for one subject of your choice. Before you go, I will need that choice so I can insure you do not receive homework from any other class. The password will be 'Houses Unite'. Any questions?" Nobody had any questions. "Since there are no questions, I will give you 5 minutes to thin of a subject.  
  
When the five minutes were up, Dumbledore went around, and asked which subject they would each take. Unsurprisingly, both Ravenclaws said Arithmancy, both Hufflepuffs said Herbology, and both Slytherins said Potions. Only Gryffindor's choices were different, James said Transfiguration, and Lily said Charms. Dumbledore said one final statement, "I'm sure you will want to tell all of your friends now, so you are excused. Oh, and Lily, the change will work."  
  
"But Professor, how can you tell?"  
  
"Just trust me Lily."  
  
"Okay Professor." The students then all walked out of the office. James and Lily both wondered what they would tell their friends, and just James wondering what Dumbledore meant by 'The change will work'. It must have something to do with why she changed her look. I wonder why, it must be something big! No, it can't be that big, I mean, after all, it's still Lily, never gotten in trouble in my life, Lily.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
So tell me what you think!!!! I hope you all like this chapter, I'm still not sure if it's that good. Oh well. Please R/R. 


	3. 6 Plus 2 Makes 8

Okay, so I only got six reviews for my last chapter. Oh well, its better than I have done previously. I do hope for more reviews in future chapters, which would be great. I would like to thank my six reviewers:  
  
Girlygurl217  
  
NaleyScott23 my new betareader (I finally know what one is, thanks to her.)  
  
Alia  
  
Allyson  
  
SatanBarbie  
  
Isa  
  
Your reviews meant so much to me. Well, on with my story.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, so anything you didn't recognize before reading the beginning of my story belongs to me!!!! Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
6 Plus 2 Makes 8 (he he, I can do math):  
  
When they had almost reached the portrait hole, James started up a conversation with Lily. "Look Lily, I am really sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't know it was you, if I did, trust me I wouldn't have said that. You know I don't think that anymore. Now, I think you're beautiful."  
  
"Awww. That's really sweet James, but do you know what's even sweeter, the fact that you didn't start talking to me until, as you said, I'm beautiful now."  
  
"Come on Lily. You know I didn't mean any of it. Please. I don't know what I would do if you were mad at me for all eternity."  
  
"Well, the longest I've stayed mad at anyone before was a couple days, but eternity, that could be a challenge." She gave out a slight giggle at James' horrified look. "Listen, I know you sorry and you didn't know what you were saying and who you were saying it to. In no way does this make us friends, but I do forgive you. I'm not sure if I could trust you completely knowing you say mean things behind people's back, but I do forgive you." When she had finished forgiving James they had already reached the portrait of the fat lady. "Let's go inside, I'm sure the fat lady will not want to have to just wait for us. We have to tell everyone what happened. I wonder how Sirius is going to take this."  
  
"Excuse me Miss. Evans," said the portrait sternly. "I don't like to be referred to as the 'fat lady'. Why not just the Gryffindor portrait lady, or the lady in the pink dress? I don't even think that I am that fat."  
  
"I'm sorry; I'll try to remember that in the future." Lily turned towards and rolled her eyes. She then headed inside of the common room after saying the password (giant squid). James just looked after her with a mixed look of sorrow and relief in her eyes. He then quickly followed.  
  
As soon as the pair entered the massive room, the four friends rushed up to them. They both immediately noticed two other 4th year Gryffindors with them. They were Erin and Maegan. The friends explained that while Lily and James were in the meeting, the two girls came up and started talking to the rest of the friends. The six hit it off pretty well. Immediately after the explanation, Sirius asked about the meeting. They quickly revealed everything Dumbledore had told them earlier, leaving out one specific detail. "Wicked," said Sirius. "I wonder why I didn't get picked for that. I should have been chosen rather than James."  
  
"You weren't chosen because you are a brainless oaf who takes every chance you get to make other people's lives horrible," Arabella mumbled under her breath although everyone heard her and started laughing.  
  
"I resent the fact that you called me a brainless oaf, I am not an oaf."  
  
"So you admit the fact that you are brainless." (A/N/: There, a funny comment. There will be more in later chapters when they are all better friends.) Sirius gave her a death glare as Lily tried to calm everyone down to finish their story.  
  
"I'm sure you want to do it now but..." James paused. "There's one part we haven't told you yet. We won't be allowed inside the Gryffindor common room except for holidays and balls and stuff like that." The look of horror in their friend's faces was quite visible. "But, you guys can always come visit us. It's not like we'll never see you. Relax." Now their friend's faces showed some sign of relief.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Erin and Maegan were both very smart. Maegan had blonde wavy that reached just passed her shoulders. She also had these magical violet eyes. She was about 5'7", very tan, and before Lily, the prettiest girl in the year. Erin has short, purple, spiked hair. She also wore black contacts that made her eyes look very deep. She was about 5'3", very pale, and covered in a million freckles.  
  
These eight friends immediately were considerer inseparable. James, Sirius, and Remus were easily the most popular guys in the school, and always have been. Now, Arabella and Lily have joined the ranks of most popular girls with Erin and Maegan. Even though the eight were always talking, Lily and James still weren't. They didn't talk and they wouldn't prank each other. Meanwhile, Lily was trying to pretend James just wasn't there, while he silently watched her from behind his books, food, or whatever else he had on hand.  
  
The other three marauders could easily tell that something hasn't been right with James lately. One day they decided to confront him about it. James was sitting on a chair, facing the fireplace, staring vacuously into the fire. Secretly, Remus preformed a spell that bound James to the chair, waking him from his trance. Sirius started, "Prongs, don't talk, just listen." James nodded at his three friends. "We have all noticed you staring off into space all of the time. It doesn't matter if we're in the common room, class, talking in our dorm, or eating. What the fuck is going on?!?!?!"  
  
"You guys, it's nothing, really." His friends all gave him a knowing look. "Okay, so there is something, but don't worry Padfoot, the daydreaming will end soon. My problem is completely over."  
  
"Prongsie boy, what is it?"  
  
"Well, I dunno. I just really liked Lily for a long time, but she won't give me the time of day. Except, it doesn't matter anymore, because today I realized I was over her. That's all. I thought if you knew, you would make fun of me. Well maybe not you not, but Padfoot definitely." He finished by cutting off Remus in his attempt to object to his statement about teasing.  
  
"Okay," the three boys believed James, so the subject was dropped for a while. Except, for James was far from over Lily. He was falling for her more and more every day. Little did he know, so were Sirius and Remus.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The four girls, who were never extremely close before (except Maegan and Erin), soon came to know everything about each other. One day they decided to play a secret game. How it works, is that you throw around a ball to everyone, in any order, if you mess up, you tell your deepest, darkest secret. Then, if you mess up again, you have to tell someone else's deepest, darkest secret. (A/N: I know this game sounds so fucking lame, but I needed to come up with a game. Don't criticize the chapter because the kind of game this is. Please ignore it.)  
  
Erin grabbed a ball of socks out of her drawer, and started the game. The first person to mess up was Bella (A/N: I'm calling her Bella now instead of Arabella, it's shorter.). Her biggest secret was that her mom was a squib, and her dad was a muggle. Her parents were very surprised, and proud, when she got her letter. She was not considered a muggleborn, because her whole family, on her mom's side, was a witch or a wizard.  
  
Erin was next to mess up. She revealed she was a Metamorphmagus; she was able to change how she looked whenever she wanted. At home she always looked like she used to, her parents did not like to see her with multi- color hair (at the moment it was short and black with neon green highlights). At school she only changed her hair color, because she still needed to be recognizable. The other three girls all begged her to change her hair to what it usually looked like. She obliged, changing her hair into waist length, semi-straight, dirty blonde hair. She quickly changed back.  
  
Maegan messed up next. Instead of going right into her secret, she had to give the girls a little background information. "I'm sure you three have all heard about time turners." Erin and Bella nodded to show they understood. "Well, a time turner is something, that depending on how many times you turn the thing over, you can go back in time for several hours. There is also this special gift called 'Timeturnorous' (A/N: Lame again, I know). It lets you go back up to 5 hours without a time turner. I have that gift, but it's really no big deal at all."  
  
Finally, when they almost decided to quit the game, Lily messed up. She also had to go into a speech. "I'm so sorry guys, but I can't tell you my deepest, darkest secret. If I did, you guys would be in more trouble then you know. I f you want, I can tell you my second deepest darkest secret. My first...you can't know! Again, I'm sorry."  
  
"Okay," said Maegan. "So what's your second?" The girls all laughed as Lily told them that secret (A/N: hint, it had something to do with Petunia!). Two of the girls did fine not knowing the secret, one wasn't, and she let it show.  
  
"Lily!" called Erin. They were in the common room about an hour after they had played the game. "Please tell me your secret. Knowing someone else knows something I don't just kills me! Please tell."  
  
"Erin I can't, you'll be in so much trouble if I do."  
  
"Oh please, now I want to know more than before."  
  
"No! Quit asking me!"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Erin spent a long time trying to figure out what she should do. She tried to ask Lily for hints, but Lily was adamant in not revealing anything about her secret. She tried to ask their other friends for hints, but they knew less than she did, if anything. Erin was unable to find out anything about Lily's mysterious secret.  
  
One night Erin was awoken by a weird noise. It sounded like a person talking...to themselves. Lily was mumbling something in her sleep, "Daddy...no...please go...you'll be hurt...deatheaters...I hate you...dead?" Erin was unable to figure out everything Lily was saying. She just couldn't understand what it all meant. She decided to find out tomorrow. The next day, she confronted Lily.  
  
"Lily! Sweetie, I heard you mumbling something in your sleep last night." Lily look a little frightened. "Lils, you were talking about your dad, deatheaters, and death. What happened?"  
  
It took a little while for Lily to finally speak. "You just can't leave this alone can you. Why does this secret even matter? Please, will you just drop it?" She turned around crying and run up to her dorm, crying.  
  
That's it. I'm going to find out what her secret is. Erin left the portrait hole to go to the library; she had a little research to do. She needed to find the strongest truth potion she could.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Bella and Maegan were sitting in the dorm talking when Lily rushed in. When they asked Lily what was wrong, they were very surprised by her answer. She told then everything that had happened with Erin over the past few days, ending with why she was crying. The two girls gave her sympathizing looks and tried to comfort her. In the middle of this process, Erin walked in.  
  
"Hey guys, do you think I could talk to Lily alone for a moment?" The two friends left to leave the girls alone. "I'm really sorry Lily. I didn't realize that this secret was that big. If I did, I never would have pushed you. Here, drink this; it will make you feel better." Lily nodded and took the mug. As soon as she had taken her first sip, she had a vacant glaze in her eyes. "Wow, this actually worked. I wonder how I'm not getting an A in Potions class." The first thing Erin did was ask Lily about her secret.  
  
She started her story, "Four years ago, over Christmas break, Voldemort was after me. I don't know why, but he sent his most trusted deatheater to my house." Lily paused while Erin gulped, not sure if she wanted to know the rest. "The deatheater tried to step in front of my dad to reach me. My dad wouldn't let him go past. He killed my dad, because he tried to save me. When the deatheater turned to me and shouted 'Avada Kadavra', it rebounded and killed him. I was left with just a scar right here," she said this pointing towards her chest. "Now, more than before, Voldemort is after me, and anyone who knows my secret."  
  
Erin froze. She had no idea what she was going to say. Lily stirred, and Erin could tell the potion was beginning to wear off. Lily looked at Erin's frozen face and gave her a questioning look.  
  
"Oh my god, Lily! I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Erin relax, what did you do?"  
  
"I...I...I really wanted to find out what your secret was..."  
  
"Well I knew that already, and I've forgiven you."  
  
"Well that's great, but don't forgive me just yet."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I gave you a truth potion so I could found out your secret. I just gave it to you. I asked you about your secret. You just told me everything."  
  
Lily was dumbfounded. How could one of her seven best friends do this to her? "You little bitch! How could you do that?! Do you know how much trouble you are in now?! I hate you! That was one of the worst ideas you could ever have. I can't believe you would do that to me!" Lily than ran out of the room crying. She needed to find somebody, anybody.  
  
"Oh my god, what have I done?"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
So what do you think? I know it's not amazing, but it's not the worst thing I've ever written. It could be the longest though. I hope you all like it! R/R.  
  
Sophia 


	4. The Cloud's Silver Lining

Okay, so this time I only got three reviews for this chapter. I also want to apologize for taking this long to update. I'm sorry. I've just been so swamped with school and everything. Today I decided to update because I'm happy because my grade just won our school wide field trip. We get to miss a day of school. So I hope that you like this chapter. Thanks to my three reviewers.  
  
Kay345  
  
Aly  
  
SatanBarbie  
  
Now on with the story, tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: Too tired of this, see previous chapters.  
  
The Cloud's Silver Lining:  
  
Lily was hoping that that somebody would be Meghan or Bella. She scanned the entire common room, but they weren't in there. There was only one person in the room, "Sirius!! I need to talk to you!" cried Lily.  
  
"Lily, what's wrong?"  
  
"Absolutely everything, you see I have this thing that I can't tell anyone. Erin just had to find out, so she used this truth potion to find out what it was. I didn't want her or anyone else to know. She has no idea how much danger she's in now," she said slowly in-between sobs.  
  
"Lily, relax sweetie. Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"I doubt it, sniff, I just needed somebody to talk to."  
  
"Well you can always come to me, I'm here for you."  
  
"Thanks Sirius, I really needed that."  
  
"No problem," Sirius gazed down at Lily. She looked so pretty even if she had been just crying. Sirius did the first thing that came into his mind; he bent down and kissed her. She reacted a little surprised by this, but responded to the kiss. About a half-hour later she fell asleep in his lap. "I'll always be here for you Lily."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Lily woke up confused as to where she was. She looked around and found herself in a room that somewhat looked like her dorm, except it was a lot messier. Suddenly, she remembered all of the previous night's events and smiled to herself. She saw Sirius and quickly ran up to him and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. "Thanks! Thanks for everything," she smiled.  
  
He smiled back, "Hey Lily, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Well you already have, but you can ask me another question."  
  
Sirius smirked, "Well Lily, I was wondering if you would go out with me?"  
  
"Umm...I'm so sorry...but I'm going to have to say...yes."  
  
"Really?!?!"  
  
"No, I'm kidding. Of course really." Sirius gave her a quick kiss and they ran downstairs to tell all of their friends. As they told their friends, Lily purposely avoided Erin. It looked as if she had told everyone her secret. She couldn't tell for sure, and nobody brought it up. "Everyone, we have some news," she paused. "Sirius and I are now going out." One friend looked sad, one face looked blank, two friends' happy faces were fake, and only two were truly happy. Erin's face visibly showed sadness because of the previous night's events. James and Remus both secretly had crushes on Lily, but they weren't about to tell anyone or let it show. James was obviously more in love, and his fake smile was less bright than Remus'. Megan and Bella were truly happy for the pair. That left only one person, so the blank face should be able to be figured out.  
  
Lily was too happy to notice the fakeness and the sadness, when she normally would have. Lily finally had a boyfriend, and not just any boyfriend. He was one of the three most popular boys in school. Lily was actually more than happy, she was ecstatic. She didn't notice a thing. Life for Lily Evans was good.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
James was distraught. Lily, the girl he had liked all year, was going out with his best friend. "It's just not fair!" he screamed to himself. "I'm the Gryffindor she should be spending half the year with, not Sirius. I'm the one who loves her, not Sirius. Sirius is going to dump her in two weeks. I wouldn't do that. I love her." He threw a pillow across the room as Remus walked in.  
  
"Hey James, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment."  
  
"Sure, whatever."  
  
"I've noticed you've been acting really depressed lately. Like when you found out Lily and Sirius were going out, I could see right through that smile, and just now with the pillow."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Prongs, I'm your best friend. You could tell me anything."  
  
"Okay Moony, but you have to promise not to tell anyone."  
  
"All right, if you tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone else."  
  
James gave a slight smile, "Well...I like Lily."  
  
"So do a lot of guys."  
  
"No, I mean more than that."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah. Remus come with me." James led Remus to look at the common room. There was Lily and Sirius sitting on the couch cuddling and snogging. "They look so happy; I just wish that was me there instead of Sirius."  
  
"Yeah, I know how you feel."  
  
"Really. Well Mr. Remus, who do you have a crush on?"  
  
"Nobody! What are you talking about?" Remus said this with an obvious tone that he was lying.  
  
"I told you, now you tell me."  
  
"Samantha Cunningham," Remus said this with a similar tone, but James took no notice having got an answer.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Nobody realized, but after Lily had given the news, Peter mysteriously disappeared. He had to go find Severus Snape. "Oi, Severus, I have some news for the dark lord."  
  
"Then why don't you tell him yourself?" Even if Peter was an unofficial deatheater, Snape still didn't like the blubbering fool.  
  
"Because, I can't get away with it. I am a Gryffindor."  
  
"Oh yeah, so what do you want me to tell him?"  
  
"Lily has a boyfriend, and you'll never guess who it is." Peter kept going at Snape's blank look. "It's Sirius."  
  
"Ooh, what do you expect me to do with this information?"  
  
"Nothing, I expect you to do something with the information about what got them together."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"One of her nosy friends, Erin, found out about her secret. She can't know. We don't know what she could do with this information."  
  
"Are you implying?" Snape used his finger to show the sign of slitting his throat.  
  
"You better believe it."  
  
"I'll tell the dark lord and Lucius."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
At that moment, Lily was on the couch in a deep conversation was Sirius (A/N: That is quite a feat for him. Jk.). Lily jut responded to something Sirius said when she jumped slightly at seeing Erin. "Hey Lily, do you think I could talk to you for a moment?"  
  
"Well, I'm kind of doing something..."  
  
"No, it's okay," cut in Sirius, "You two need to make up." With that he got up and walked away.  
  
"Fine, but I'm not having anything to drink."  
  
"Lily, I am so sorry. I never knew your most serious secret was that serious. If I did, I never would have given you that truth potion."  
  
"It doesn't matter what the secret was. It could have just been the fact that my house was blue and I hated it, which is true too. The point is, you used a truth potion so I would tell you. Then you told the rest of the group."  
  
"Lily I told you I was so...wait. I never told the rest of the group anything. I just told them that you were mad at me."  
  
"Then how come they have been giving me looks for so long that clearly said they knew what happened?"  
  
"Because they knew that you were mad at me."  
  
"Oh," Lily replied quietly.  
  
"Please, will you just listen to me when I say I'm sorry?"  
  
"You know what, I will forgive you. I don't know why though. I guess I just can't not accept an apology. You do know we won't be as close as before though."  
  
"I don't care Lily. As long as I'm forgiven, but Lily..." Erin never finished her sentence because at that moment a prefect stood up on a nearby table. He said he had an important announcement.  
  
"As everyone knows, we have just entered the month of October. This year, the prefects have decided that we will have a Halloween ball. It will be a costume party. It is for fourth years and up, we ask that everyone attends and dresses up as well. Thank you." the prefect sat down.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
So what do you think? Is it good or bad? I'm happy that I finally revealed Peter's true colors. They should be green and silver, not red and gold. I hope you like it. R/R  
  
Sophia 


	5. Halloween

Hey everyone. Well I thought I would be getting more reviews, but it seems that with each chapter I get less and less. Oh well, who cares. I would like to thank the following reviewers:  
  
LilyPotter  
  
SatanBarbie  
  
Carmel March  
  
I hope you all like my story. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: Only own stuff in dreams. I wish dreams could sometimes be reality. Life would be pretty cool then.  
  
Halloween:  
  
The common room was filled with chatter. It appeared as if the only thing on everyone's mind was the upcoming ball. The ball would take place on November 1, and all the students still had to find dates, pick an outfit, choose accessories, choose a hairstyle, and everything else that goes along with the ball. There was so much to be done. The staff planned a Hogsmeade weekend in two weeks in order for everyone to buy their outfits.  
  
Lily and Sirius already planned on going together. This surprised everyone, because usually his girlfriends only lasted one or two weeks, but he really liked Lily, and was hoping to stay with her for much longer. Remus decided to go with Arabella. They were just going to go as friends, but Bella was beginning to think of him as something more. Erin decided to go solo, and poor Peter was turned down by every girl he asked (A/N: Mwahahaha. I don't much like Peter. Anyone know why?). Erin didn't want to have to do the whole date thing; if she did then she'd have to be around them for a whole month, which she didn't really want. Lily, Maegan, Bella, Erin, James, Sirius, and Remus were all asked many times. Five out of the seven were glad to have a reason to turn them all down, two did not (A/N: I know I'm making this school seem so superficial. Except, think about your school, who gets asked out the most? The good-looking people or the not so good looking ones? That is why Lily was asked out so many times.)  
  
James didn't really like any of the girls who asked him. He wanted to go with Lily, but of course, she was going with Sirius. He knew that he couldn't show up without a date. Finally he decided he would rather go with a friend than some girl whose name he can't even remember. "Hey Maegan, can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
"Yeah, sure James, what's up?"  
  
"Well...I was wondering if we could go to the ball together...as friends."  
  
"Sounds fun."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Great," James was happy that he at least now had a date. He still wished he could be going with Lily, but one of Lily's best friends was the next best thing.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The four marauders sat huddled together in their dorm. Their low voices were barely audible. Some words were capable of being heard. "Should we tell them?"  
  
"Would they tell?"  
  
"We should get there early."  
  
"But then someone would know besides us."  
  
"We can't have been the first ever to know."  
  
"Maybe, but these girls might tell."  
  
"We could blindfold them."  
  
"If you were blindfolded wouldn't you peak?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You think you are the only one."  
  
"We could hint it to them, and make them promise not to tell." That was it. The four boys went downstairs and found the girls in the common room. They confronted the girls. "Hey guys, can we talk to you for a moment," started James.  
  
"Yeah sure," smiled Erin.  
  
"We have something we want to tell you, but we could only tell you if you promise not to tell anyone."  
  
"Yeah, okay," the girls all, agreed.  
  
"We know a way to sneak into Hogsmeade early so we could get better costumes for the ball. We were nice enough to invite you girls to come with us."  
  
"Oh I feel so honored James," smirked Lily. "But, thanks that would be great."  
  
"Super, we are planning on going tomorrow right after dinner. So be on time."  
  
"Okay, relax. We'll be there."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The boys silently led the girls to the statue of the humped witch. Remus cautiously looked around before tapping the hump and saying 'Dissendium' opening the passage. As they all walked in, Remus noted, "It's a couple minute walk, but the path leads right into the Honeydukes cellar." The girls were very excited. They had never been to Hogsmeade before, well, not not on a Hogsmeade weekend. As it almost reached 10 minutes, they reached the trap door leading into the cellar. After checking if the coast was clear, the climbed into the cellar.  
  
The eight friends stepped out of Honeydukes and smelled the fresh air. It smelled wonderful compared to the musty smell of the passage. They quickly made their way over to the costume shop. Once inside, they students looked around and tried on many costumes each. After finding the costumes that they wanted, the students quickly left the shop careful to not show the other students what they picked out. (A/N: You'll find out what the costumes are on the day of the ball.) By the time they made it back, it was still before curfew. Luckily, they didn't have to hide themselves, only their bags. They exited the witch end headed straight to their common room. Each was excited about their own costume that they just bought. Most of the students were still outside, so the friends didn't have to try to hard to hide the bags. This lack of confrontation was a great way to end a great trip.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Soon, they day of the ball soon arrived. As what had become ritual, the girls went upstairs to get ready 3 hours before the start of the dance. The boys decided to stay downstairs until an hour before the ball was supposed to start. While the boys nonchalantly took showers, the girls were busy fussing over every single detail. Finally, 10 minutes before the dance was supposed to start, the eight friends met up in the common room.  
  
First there was Peter, who chose the weirdest costume of all the friends. He decided to go as a pumpkin. A big, fat, orange pumpkin (A/N: You know, if costumes displayed personalities, he would be a rotting pumpkin, still, all he had to do was paint himself orange.). Remus decided to go as a vampire. His naturally pale skin helped, meaning he didn't have to wear much make-up. He used two different spells to make his hair black and to give himself fangs. He wore a traditional vampire outfit, complete with the white frills and black cape. He looked like a real vampire. Sirius wore all yellow. He had on yellow robes, yellow shoes, and even died his hair yellow. He wore a big hat with dented yellow lines coming out of it. He was going to go as Helios. In Greek mythology Helios was the sun. Sirius was a pretty decent student, but he definitely knew more about mythology and astronomy than anything else (A/N: except for pranks, food, and girls of course.). James didn't want to wear a costume, he was too depressed. He decided to dress in all black and call himself darkness. Even if it wasn't much of a costume, he was dark; Sirius was light, so it all worked out.  
  
Finally the girls came downstairs. They came down one at a time hoping to make a good impression on the boys. First came down Erin. Erin decided to go as the wicked witch of the west. She changed her hair black and her face green. She wore long black robes, and a black witch's hat. She had a wart on her long nose. She also put a spell on herself that could make her give an evil cackle. She looked very scary.  
  
Next to come down was Maegan, who decided to go as a Goth. She used a spell to turn her naturally blonde, wavy hair, black and straight. She wore heavy black lipstick, eyeliner, and mascara. She also used a spell to make her face pale. She was wearing a knee-length black skirt. Over it was an odd, but cool, grey sleeveless dress type thing. It was all grey with black spirals spread over all of the material. There was a slit in the front from her mid-chest to the bottom. From this split point, there was a row of sequins going to the left and the right. Attached to the sleeves, there was another row of sequins lying under her shoulders. Attached to these, were black, chiffon sleeves that ended in a point just past her fingertips. She also wore barely visible three-inch platforms. Her costume looked very good with James'.  
  
Arabella and Remus decided to have matching costumes. Arabella was also going as a vampire. She wore a floor length black dress with very long sleeves as well. There was a blood red sash tied around her waist. She also preformed spells to make her hair black, give herself fangs, and to make her skin pale. She put on a deep red lipstick to match the sash. She also wore a velvet, black choker around her neck with a cross dandling from it.  
  
Last to come down was Lily. She easily outdid all of the other three girls. She was an angel. She wore a white spaghetti strap dress that went down to her knees. It was very tight, with a little frill on the bottom. The dress was covered in glitter making it shine when the light hit it just right. Her red hair was straightened so it reached her mid-back. Atop her hair, there was a white halo floating magically above her head. She also wore white, four inch heels. Her eyes were covered in light purple shadow, and her lips were light pink. As she gently walked down the stairs it seemed as if she was floating. The seven friends all stared up at her. Remus, Sirius, and James looked as if they might start drooling, and the three girls looked at her in delight. Peter was unable to conceal the look of confusion on his face. This was the one time he was debating what side he was going to be on, the dark lord's or the light. Maybe he possibly...no it wasn't possible. He could never actually like Lily, since his boss wanted her dead. The boys quickly snapped out of their trances, as the girls escorted them to the ball.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
When they reached the ball, the friends all gasped in amazement at how beautiful the hall looked. The Halloween decorations made the hall look both mystical and scary. On the stage, there was a band playing requested music. The friends quickly took seats on the left side of the hall and began to eat.  
  
Lily had barely finished eating, when a 5th year Hufflepuff came over. She respectfully turned him down saying she wanted to dance her first dance with her date. She gave the same speech to the 4 other boys. Finally Sirius had finished with his meal, and lead Lily onto the dance floor. "Hey Lily."  
  
"Yes Sirius."  
  
"I'm really glad I came to the dance with you tonight. I've never liked a girl as much as I liked you. You make me feel really special. Thank you."  
  
"Oh Sirius, that's so sweet." She quickly gave him a hug and a kiss and they went back to dancing.  
  
James was on the other side of the dance floor with Maegan. He knew he should be paying more attention to her, but he couldn't get his eyes off of Lily. He saw Sirius talking to Lily, and her looking up adoringly at him. Then he saw her kiss him. He didn't know how he was going to go through a whole night of this.  
  
Meanwhile, Remus and Arabella were dancing right in the middle. If you looked at Bella, it would have been obvious that she really liked Remus. Obvious to everyone but Remus that is. He only saw Bella as a friend, nothing more. In fact, he still liked Lily. Now that he was thinking about it, he wasn't sure how much he did like Lily. Maybe that little lie he made to James earlier may have been more truthful than he thought.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
When the music stopped, Sirius quickly ran up onstage to talk to the band. The friends saw lots of talking and nodding, then Sirius with a microphone in his hand. He quickly walked up to the front of the stage to make an announcement, "Hello Hogwarts!" Everybody cheered. "I would like to sing a song dedicated to my girlfriend Lily. Okay, here it goes.  
  
There's a calm surrender  
  
to the rush of day.  
  
When the heat of the rolling world  
  
can be turned away.  
  
An enchanted moment,  
  
and it sees me through  
  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
  
Just to be with you  
  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
  
It is where we are  
  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
  
that we got this far  
  
and can you feel the love tonight  
  
How it's laid to rest?  
  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
  
believe the very best  
  
There's a time for everyone  
  
if they only learn.  
  
That the twisting kaleidoscope  
  
Moves us all in turn  
  
There's a rhyme and reason  
  
To the wild outdoors  
  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
  
Beats in time with yours  
  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
  
It is where we are  
  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
  
that we got this far  
  
and can you feel the love tonight  
  
How it's laid to rest?  
  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
  
believe the very best  
  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
  
believe the very best"  
  
When Sirius finished his song half the hall was in tears. Lily was crying harder than anyone else in the room. She ran upstairs and gave Sirius a huge kiss. James was screwed if he ever wanted Lily. Why did his best friend have to be such a charmer?  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
So...what do you think? Is it any good at all? I know that I made Sirius kind of sappy at the end. R/R.  
  
Sophia 


	6. Welcome One, Welcome All

Hey hey hey! I want to take the time to thank everyone who has read my story and reviewed it. You guys are the best! I know my story isn't the best, but with actually getting reviews makes me want to keep writing. I just want to thank you all again, especially the three who reviewed the last chapter.  
  
Jessie xxx  
  
Carmel March  
  
Luna Moonglade  
  
Thanks again all. Now on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sick of these things. Just see the previous chapters.  
  
Welcome One, Welcome All:  
  
Lily and James had just finished packing all of their bags, and were right now in the common room saying good-bye to all of their friends. Lily and Bella were crying as they said hugged each other. As they headed out the door, Lily turned around and shouted at the six friends waving as they walked away, "Bye everyone. You know we'll miss you while were in the other dorm. As soon as we are settled in, we'll have you all come visit and see the room. Bye Gryffindor! I'll miss every single one of you!"  
  
"You're such a baby," said James as they walked through the portrait. "It's not going to be forever, and you'll still see them every day. Besides..." James whispered in Lily's ear, "I know a way to sneak in their without anybody knowing." Lily's eyes light up as he said this. He loved knowing that he was able to make her do that.  
  
At that moment they had reached the portrait that they had heard about earlier. It showed a pretty little forest scene. On a patch of grass you could see two badgers and two ravens talking and playing games. One of the badgers had a blue ribbon around its neck, as did one of the ravens. The others both had pink ribbons. There were two lions coming towards them with exciting looks on their faces. Each also had a ribbon tied around their necks. There was also a tiny cottage in the lower right corner. In the window sill, there were two deadly looking snakes, also with the ribbons. Lily found the scene very cute, knowing that the animals stood for the houses. Little did any of them know, the portrait depicted the way the eight students acted towards each other. The animal with the blue ribbon stood for the male of each house, the pink for the female.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Once they were inside, Lily and James already saw Amos, Samantha, Charles, and Jana. They would have actually been surprised if Lucius and Audrey decided to show up at all. After saying hello and introducing themselves to themselves to the others, the two Gryffindors headed upstairs to unpack.  
  
When Lily walked in her room, she noticed that two of the beds were already taken. There were four beds in the room. Two by the window and two by the door. On the left side, the bed by the window was taken. On the right, the bed by the door was taken. Lily was relieved. That meant she would be sleeping as far away from Audrey as possible. Lily took the bed on the right.  
  
When James walked into his room he noticed a similar arrangement. The bed on the right, by the window, was taken. Same with the bed on the left by the door. He quickly claimed the other bed on the left. Grateful that he wouldn't have to deal with Lucius too much. As soon as he lay down, he promptly fell asleep.  
  
Lily was halfway down with unpacking when Samantha and Jana came in. Lily stopped unpacking for a while to talk with the other two girls. They actually got along together pretty well. "You know what I think?" asked Jana.  
  
"What?" asked the other girls.  
  
"I think that Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor get along, and got along, fine without the program. Look at us now, we've barely known each other for ten minutes, and we're getting along great. I have a feeling that this program is supposed to help our three houses get along with the Slytherins." Just then Audrey stormed into the room. She threw her stuff on the remaining bed, sat down on it, and drew her drapes around her. She didn't even say hello to the other three girls. They all started to laugh as they heard Audrey sneer behind her curtain.  
  
Jana was a cute girl. She was on the shortish side, probably around 5' 4". She was not skinny, but she certainly wasn't fat. Her long, straight, blonde hair reached down almost to her hips. There was a faint sprinkle of freckles could be found across her pale face. Her eyes had a very interesting color, or should I say colors. They went form violet to blue to green to black then back to blue. You could be entranced just watching her eyes change color. Samantha was very pretty, even though she tried her hardest to hide it. She was averaged height, and very skinny. Her curly, brown hair reached her shoulders, but she always kept it in a messy bun. Her eyes were a very pretty shade of brown. Both the Hufflepuff and the Ravenclaw were very pretty. Then there was Audrey. She had stick straight, black hair that reached just below her neck. She was average height, skinny, and neither tan nor pale. She also had green eyes, but hers didn't sparkle the way Lily's did. Her face vaguely reminded the other three girls of that of a dog's.  
  
James was still asleep when the other three boys came inside. Amos went to go wake James up. Once he was awake, Charles and Amos started talking to him. Lucius was on his bed doing one thing or another. James already knew Amos because he was the seeker of the Hufflepuff quidditch team whereas; James was the seeker for Gryffindor. Amos had light brown hair that always seemed to stay in place. His brown eyes were dark, and to a passerby, looked very deep (A/N: Which there not. Amos is nice, but he is a little shallow and conceited.). Amos was very handsome, causing many girls in the school to have crushes on him. Charles was Chinese. His parents were born there, but moved to England before he was born. He had black hair and black eyes. His skin was olive colored, and he was very short. Lucius had blonde, almost white, hair and cold, blue eyes. He was also very tall and pale. He could also be considered very hot, if it wasn't for the permanent scowl plastered on his face (A/N: Although, the Slytherin girls still thought he was smoking.)  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
After everyone had finished unpacking, they all headed down to the shared common room. "Hey, didn't Dumbledore say we were going to get our own private bathrooms?" asked Audrey. "I didn't see one bathroom in that filthy place."  
  
"Well Audrey," said Lily sweetly. "Maybe if you saw something besides your bed curtains and reflection you would've seen the sign on the wall." Everyone giggled silently at the fuming Audrey until Dumbledore walked in.  
  
"I know you are all wondering about those bathrooms I promised you," he said as if reading their minds. "We needed to wait until you've chosen your beds first. Everyone, please follow me into the boys' dorm. If there is any boy who has something up there he doesn't want the girls to see, I suggest you run ahead and hide it now." All the boys stood still except for James and Lucius. The raced up the stairs followed by laughter from the remaining seven (A/N: The two other boys, the four girls, and Dumbledore.). When they reached the dorm they waited to see what Dumbledore would do.  
  
"Okay," he started. "This is a very new spell, and may seem rather lame, but it does do its job. First I need a boy who is willing to volunteer." Amos raised his hand. "Okay Amos, Point to the place on the wall where you want your bathroom to be." He pointed his wand. "Now say bathroomius lavatorius and the material you would like your bathroom to be made out of, for example; wood, metal, or anything else." Amos thought for a second. He pointed his wand at the wall and said 'bathroomius lavatorius platinum'.  
  
Suddenly a door appeared. Dumbledore opened the door and inside was a platinum bathroom. "Now Amos," Dumbledore started talking again. "See that speaker box on the wall. Go over there and tell it your password, make a good choice though. The bathroom door is both voice and password activated." Amos smiled and said something to the square box on the wall. "Now everyone go back to your dorms and do the same. But, if you think you can now make a private bathroom anywhere, you can't. It only works in certain parts of the castle, if you want to know those; you'll have to figure it out by yourself." Dumbledore quickly winked at Lily before leaving. She hurried over to her dorm and made her bathroom marble.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
I know it's kind of short, sorry. I hope you all liked it. R/R. This will also be my last chapter for a while. I'm going to be going to camp for a month, and I can't update there, sorry. Also I'd like to take a poll. I'm debating whether or not I should make Audrey nice. Please tell me in the reviews. Thanks a lot.  
  
Sophia 


End file.
